Ichigo The Ladies Man
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: Who knew that one cup of coffee would spark a want that many of the woman in Ichigo's life craved for?the author.That's who. IchigoXharem BEING RECONSTRUCTED ON HOLD!
1. discovery

**Ok… this is the new Ichigo the ladies gentlemen… done differently… but same concept… minus the pill. Well... You'll see… **

**Now… the girls involved in this harem are:**

**-Yourichi**

**-Soi Fon**

**-Matsumoto**

**-Isane**

**-Orihime**

**????(Yeah that's right.. a guest star is coming)**

**-Nel**

**-Tatsuki**

**And I will give the readers the choice of any other girl(minus Rukia). Only… 3 more girls… 10 is enough for 1 man. **

**So far… that's my list… it'll be challenging.. But nothing in life is easily attainable**

**DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

KARAKURA TOWN

Walking alone down an alleyway on his way home, Kurosaki was deep in thought. Now that the war was over and Aizen was defeated, there was truly not a lot to do. School was finished, Soul Society had no reason to come into town, and life was just getting to be… like it was before he met Rukia…

How was Rukia anyway?

Last time he had laid eyes on her, she was being carried off by Renji. It was pretty obvious that he had a intense liking for her as he would not let anyone in vicinity of Rukia's battered body. Even the 4th division healers.

But as Ichigo walked off to reach home. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the alleyway before deciding to go for a cup of coffee. Pulling his black hoodie over his head/ he realized that he barely had time to enjoy the luxuries such as shopping. Wearing the said hoodie under a black trench coat with blue jeans and white sneakers with 3 stripes on both sides. He smirked as he checked himself out in one of the mirrors being thrown away.

"Ichigo… you are a lady killer." He said with a smirk beforeshaking his head, turning serious and heading off to the coffee shop.

**Coffee shop**

As Ichigo sat down in a stall located on the left side of the café, a waitress approached him, blush apparent on her face. She had on a white shirt with a black apron on with orange pants and white sneakers the pants matched her orange hair and her bust was catching the eye of every male in the café. Her blue eyes connected with Ichigo and his and her eyes both widened before they shouted.

"YOU?" Kurosaki Ichigo meets Rangiku Matsumoto…again.

The café became eerily quiet as the two pointed at each other. Ichigo gave a glare and the noise resumed in the café.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo as he gestured her over to sit down.

"Well, I loved this town so much that I decided to get assigned here. I got a job here the moment I walked in. seems the café is now prospering now that I'm here." She said as men spilled coffee on themselves and burned themselves the minute they made eye contact on her.

"Well… it's pretty obvious why." Said Ichigo as he got up to get some coffee and bring it back to the table.

"And why is that?" asked Matsumoto with a raised eyebrow. She swore that if he said it was because of her body she would lose respect for the ryoka. She hated men who thought like that. Only after her because of her all guys would say it was her body. Why couldn't she find a man that would like her for her? I mean yeah she would always complain about her breast or would flirt with every man, but can't they tell it was all for play? Why won't a man ever say…

"Because you have a very bubbly personality and a very joyful and carefree attitude. Not to mention you're a very beautiful woman. I would be surprised if any man cannot see that." Said Ichigo with a blank and normal expression on his face as he came back with two mugs of coffee.

Matsumoto blushed and stammered as Ichigo just looked at her staring deeply into her eyes, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Your eyes also comfort people. I feel relaxed looking into them." He said as he drank his coffee before putting it back down. If you would look closely, you would see a very red blush appear on his face as he averted his eyes and stared into the depths of his coffee.

Matsumoto remained silent, her mouth opened and he eyes wide. Of all the boys…no, men that she had ever known, only one man was able to give her the answer her eyes were dying to hear.

And it was Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hey." She said silently, as her hair covered her eyes and she removed her apron, Ichigo looked at her in confusion.

"Take me out." She said as she left the apron on the seat and grabbed his hands, leaving the coffee on the table, and getting many jealous looks from both men and woman.

(Kurakura Shopping District)

The two walked off to go shop( well Matsumoto did... Ichigo the opposite.

The two continued to chat it away. Talking about the battles they faced and the strength attained through those battles, times of humorous situations, their connection with Hitsugaya Toshiro (Matsumoto giggled when Ichigo told her he still just calls him Toshiro.)

little did the two know, the two of them were being watched.

(Restaraunt)

"Must you shop so much?" asked Ichigo as he walked into a fast food restaraunt carrying at least 8 bags...

In both hands.

"Why of course i do. especially when i have such a strong man to carry my bags." said Matsumoto, giving him a wink and finding a table for two.

As the two sat down, ichigo asked what it was she wanted and she smiled and gave him her request. ichigo sighed as he got up to make the order. the minute he left, 3 individuals walked up to matsumoto's table. one sitting across from her and two sitting on her left and right.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" asked a black haired man with a very bulky body. He had shades covering his eyes and a black bucket hat. the one on the left of Matsumoto having no hair but another bulky build with a black muscle shirt and a tattoo of a tiger. The man on her left being the smallest of builds but had gray and black hair with a white shirt that said "Danger" on it.

"I was doing ok before you two arrived." She said with a sickly sweet smile as she tried to push her way out of the stall but was denied by the man as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Now Matsumoto had a problem. She could easily beat the 3 punks into a stupor but she had a cover she needed to keep. If she was to fight these guys, what was she going to say when people asked her of her fighting skills?

"Why don't we leave that orange haired boy and come for a trip with us?" asked the bald guy as his hands massaged her arm, slowly moving towards an area she did not want to be touched.

"I have a better idea, why don't you 3 guys beat it before I escort you out myself." said a voice directly behind the bald guy. The man quickly turned around and stared into the eyes of a determined and angry Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oh yeah? what are you going to do about it?" asked the bald guy who as he stood up was towering over Ichigo by a couple of inches. Ichigo still had no change of expression. The other 2 guys also getting up.

"Why don't you leave before we get angry." Said the black haired man as he made a move to push Ichigo...who did not move an inch.

The restaraunt grew silent as the manager came over to see what was wrong. He immediately turned around and stared sweating and whispering to himself that the tioger gang was here.

"Are you finished?" asked Ichigo as a small smirk appeared on his face. He put the tray of food he was holding and stretched, cracking his neck, arms, and back before saying two words that the 3 would end up regretting.

"Bring It."

The bald man rushed ichigo as he threw a right hand fist, to which ichigo slowly dodged. The man continued to throw punches to which Ichigo continued to dodge with ease. The man threw one more punch and ichigo actually caught the fist with his left hand. The audience gasped as well as the two men as Ichigo looked at him with a grim face.

"My turn."

Ichigo pulled the man to him and spun before sending an elbow into the man's gut. He then let go of his arm before punching him in the stomach again and laying a right leg roundhouse kick to the man's face. The man literally spun twice in the air before crashing into the table, Matsumoto removing the tray a long time ago knowing Ichigo would send him in that direction. The two men looked at the damage, counted their costs and picked up their bald guy before promising that he would get his on behalf of the tiger gang.

The restaraunt was eerily quiet before Matusmoto jumped Ichigo in a hug.

"You saved me! My hero." she said as she rubbed her facial cheeks against his. Ichigo sighed but made no move to get her off of him as the two manager soon came out and kindly gave them their money back and thanked them for coming but telling them to leave.

Sadly, that incident would be the 1st of many encounters between Ichigo and the tiger club.

(Kurosaki residence)

The laughing duo laughed as the door busted open and a giggling matsumoto leaned on a still chuckling and talking Ichigo.

"I mean, the way that kon went flying when she bashed his skull was hilarious, you had to have been there to see it." Ichigo said as he dropped all the bags that matsumoto ran his wallet for on the floor before the two crashed onto the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ichigo said as he got up to remove his sweater. The weather got windy so he lent matsumoto his trench coat.

"Sure. What do you have?" she asked.

"_Horror_, comedy, romance, the list goes…"

"Romance and horror." Said matsumoto quickly with stars in her eyes.

"Horror it is." Ichigo replied as he put in a dvd.

Throughout the movie, matsumoto would use his arm as a hiding spot from the horror scenes. Ichigo would raise an eyebrow each time. Is this not the vice captain of the 10th division. She should be used to seeing these things no?

After the horror movie, which matsumoto missed about half of the movie, Ichigo put in a romance fic. The story was of two people who were already in a relationship before they met each other. The two fell in love and left their significant others to get together. The boyfriend that was dumped and the girlfriend plotted to break them up. At the end of the movie, the girlfriend that left her boyfriend was killed. As she laid in the man she fell in love with lap, tears in her eyes, asking for one last kiss, he granted it as stars shot from the sky and snow began to snow.

Matsumoto throughout the movie was slowly and subconsciously moving closer to Ichigo, not that he cared. He rather enjoyed the warmth she was giving him as she leaned into him. It felt good. At that scene, his brown eyes met her blue eyes and the two said nothing… they slowly leaned in to one another and just as their lips touched.

"I'M HOME!!" yelled a voice; Ichigo and Matsumoto quickly broke apart as Isshin entered the room with a small knowing look on his face.

"Whoops, didn't mean to interrupt your date." Said isshin as he came and put his arms around his son and Matsumoto.

"My boy grows up so fast." He said as mock tears rolled down his face. Ichigo promptly bashed his face in and dragged him up the steps.

"I'll be back to walk you home." Said Ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo-kun." She said quietly. Ichigo raised an eye brow. Kun? Where did that come from? Well wherever it came from, he liked it.

(30 minutes later)

"Well I had a great time Ichigo-kun." Said matsumoto with a warm smile as they stood in front of her room door, she had found an apartment directly across the hall from Orihime.

"Me too." Said Ichigo as he dropped her bags inside of her house as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said. As Ichigo turned around, matsumoto planted a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"For what?" he asked as a blush appeared on his face.

"For being you." She said as she walked him to the door. As soon as she closed it, she put her back to the wall and slid down in bliss.

"He's a keeper… Ichigo." She whispered as a small smile appeared on his face.

On the other side of the door, Ichigo hadn't moved and heard what she said.

"You're a keeper to Matsumoto-chan." He mumbled as he turned around.

(Karakura shopping district)

As Ichigo made his way home, he decided to check out the shops. As he passed a create a bear store, he paused and his eye brow rose.

What was Hinamori doing in the store?

As he went in to investigate, a pair of green eyes watched the boy as he entered the store.

"You fascinate me… Ichigo." She said as she disappeared into the crowd.

(create-a-bear store)

"Hinamori?" said a voice.

Said person turned around, her brown eyes met Ichigo and both gasped. Ichigo thought he seen Hinamori but he never seen _this_ Hinamori.

He black hair was let down and she wore a white button down shirt under a red vest with a brown skirt that stopped mid thigh. She had long slender legs and red high heels.

And a brown bear in shinigami robes

And is that a sword that looked like zangetsu?

She gasped as she tried to hide the bear. Ichigo simply smirked.

"What's behind your back hmm?" he asked , knowing smirk on his face.

"N-nothing Kurosaki-san." She said as a rosy blush appeared on her face. Ichigo walked forward as she walked back. This continued so until she crashed into a wall full of bears, as they all came crashing down, she felt her arms being pulled forward.

And into a strong and muscled chest.

And not one bear hit her as they came tumbling down.

Hinamori blushed in embarrassment as she turned back to see a pile of bears and other stuffed dills on the floor.

"Aww. Look at her those two, why can't we fine a boyfriend like that." Said a female in the background as people gathered to look at the hugging and now blushing couple.

"Uhh… we..." Hinamori was trying to say that she wasn't Ichigo's girlfriend even if she had gained a very big crush on the ryoka. Ever since watching him during the battles, she was transfixed. He stood tall and fought Aizen toe to toe. She could have sworn he was talking about her when he told Aizen he was a manipulator of the worst kind and hurt people he cared for.

"Are sorry for the mess, I'll clean it up honey." Said Ichigo as he let her go and began to pile the bears back up, if he had looked at Hinamori, he would have seen her face become redder than an apple.

"Alright, let's go shall we?" said Ichigo as he grabbed her hand and went to pay for the bear. Hinamori was in a daze. Is he holding her hand? Did he call her… call her…_honey?_

If she wasn't dead already, she would have been content with dying now.

As the duo left the store, hands still in one another, Ichigo pulled her closer.

"So what's with the bear and how are you in Karakura town? Were you assigned here too?" he asked.

Hinamori not trusting her voice nodded to the question.

"Hmm… ok. I figured so. So where do you want to go?" he asked as he took it upon himself to show her around.

"Hinamori?" he asked as he realized she stopped walking. She just looked at him, shock apparent in her face.

"i…" she whispered. Ichigo soon began to turn worried. Before he could ask what's wrong, Hinamori smiled.

"I want some to go to the movies, I want to drink coffee, I want to go to the park, I want to go to the monuments, I want to shop some more I want to…" she said in a hurry as she wrapped her arms around his and dragged the poor ryoka to her many wants.

Poor wallet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(I would continue on… but… yeah. I don't' feel like it. I was supposed to stop after the green eyed mystery but I figured I give you that much.)**

**Next chapter is Hinamori and Ichigo's adventures, and yet another female visit... guess who**

**Also, if anyone can guess the green eyed girl… I'll tell you what I have in mind for this story ok?**

**Well. Got to go. Got other stories to update on. Sayonara.**


	2. Surprise

**Kenichi is back!!! Whooooo **

**Now, last time we was about to watch Ichigo's adventure with Hinamori Momo. (oh. Refer back to chapter one to see the changes I made.**

**Let's continue shall we?**

**DON'T OWN BLEACH. But if I did… Ichigo… poor Ichigo if I did. The fool would just suck it up and tell Orihime that he cares for her and to be his… but a dream is a dream**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You are…evil." Said Ichigo with a blank expression.

"No I'm not." Said Hinamori with a cute pout.

"Then why am I doing this?" He asked.

"Because you said you would. "She said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." He grumbled as Hinamori led him into an opera theatre.

(After the theatre)

"That was amazing."Hinamori said as the two exited the theater. It was extremely dark outside. About 8pm from Ichigo's time.

"That was a good nap." Ichigo mumbled as he cracked his back. Hinamori playfully punched him.

"It was so romantic. The way he sang to her. I want a man to sing to me." Said Hinamori as she gained a dazed look on her face, hearts in her eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know any karaoke bars around here?" she asked as she looked at him. Ichigo's mostly neutral expression turned into one of fear.

"Did you say karaoke?" said a random person on the street. Ichigo quickly tried to tell the person not to tell her but his try was futile as he was led into the nearest karaoke bar.

(Karaoke bar)

As Hinamori dragged a fearful looking Ichigo into the bar, people looked at the two and smiled or laughed as Hinamori plopped Ichigo into a seat before going to look at the list of songs.

Ichigo sighed. There was a VERY VERY good reason why he did not go to karaoke. Sadly, Hinamori was about to find out.

As Hinamori got up on the stage to sing her song. She grabbed the mic and began to speak.

"Before I start I would like to dedicate this song to Ichigo-kun." Said Hinamori as a blush appeared on her face and the water that the waitress brought for Ichigo was spat out on the floor as he choked and blushed in embarrassment.

As the music began, Ichigo was shocked to hear a melodic tone come out of Hinamori's mouth.

(Heaven- Kate DeArauo)

_Oh - thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feelin' down

Now nothin' can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I can say  
Just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standin' there by you

And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Ohh, Ahh..  
We're in heaven 

As Hinamori finished, the audience broke into ground rumbling cheers, the men with their girlfriends had to be slapped or shouted at for staring too long at the blushing shinigami, and Ichigo?

Ichigo was in shock. His mouth wide open and eyes extremely wide. Was this…Hinamori?

As she walked over to him, he could have sworn an angel was walking towards him. Her shyness after that singing looking even cuter than before. The normally scowling Ichigo was a now shocked and awed one. It brought a giggle to Hinamori as she sat down.

"So how did I do?" she asked quietly, averting her gaze from him and looking at the table.

"You…" he said softly as he slowly smiled.

"You were amazing." He replied as he reached his hand over the table and put his in hers.

"R-really?" she asked with a surprised expression.

"Really." He replied back. The two looked into each other's eyes for a long time before…

"IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT THE BOYFRIEND SING A SONG IN RETURN TO THE BEAUTIFL GIRLFRIEND SO GIVE A HAND FOR THE ORANGE HAIRED MAN." The announcer all of a sudden shouted as he landed in front of the now holding hands two, shocking Ichigo and Hinamori as they quickly removed each other's hand from the other, the crowd clapping and cheering him on.

The crowd constantly cheered him on until Ichigo grew a tick mark and quickly stood up.

"Alright alright." He said as the crowd cheered louder and Hinamori giggled quietly.

As Ichigo looked at the selections, he came across one song and a small smile appeared on his face.

As he stood up on the stage he looked straight into Hinamori's eyes before saying in a tone that sent shivers down a majority of the female's backs:

"This is for you."

(Feels like tonight- Chris Daughtry)1

You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.

As Ichigo finished, the audience was in shock. But no one was in more shock than Hinamori.

Who knew Ichigo had a voice.

And who is that female grabbing onto him?

Hinamori stood up as flames appeared in her eyes as she shunpo'ed over to Ichigo and dragged the female infested man out of the bar.

As they exited, Hinamori let go of Ichigo and was excited in chatter.

"Ichigo that was amazing! I had no idea you can sing." She said in a happy chanter as she grabbed and held onto his arm.

"Well, there is a lot people don't know about me." He replied. The two walked on and talked or looked at the scenery before Ichigo walked her to her house where she was not too far from Tatsuki. As he stood in front of her door step, Hinamori turned around and stared at the orange haired youth.

"I would like to thank you for a good time out Ichigo-san." She said quietly as she averted her gaze, blush viewable on her face.

"It was no problem. We should do this again." He said as he turned to leave.

Or would have had Hinamori not planted a kiss on his cheek before rushing inside and closing her door. Ichigo stood there for a while with his hand on the cheek that she kissed him on. He gave a small smile before turning around and before he headed downstairs he whispered in a voice he knew Hinamori heard.

"Good night Hina-chan." He whispered as he turned around and walked home.

On the other side of the door, Hinamori was in heaven. She gave the man she had a crush on a kiss and he called her Hina-chan?

Things were great.

As Ichigo walked down the block towards home, he could not help but get the feeling that he was being watched. The level of reiatsu was being suppressed but he could still detect a strong amount of the reiatsu. He quickly turned to the left and peered into the green eyes of a woman that look very familiar. She had blond hair and a high color up that only showed her eyes and nose.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Her voice and tone was extremely melodic and brought a shiver down his spine.

"I am." He said as he turned towards her. He inwardly sighed as he forgot his soul candy at home. Hopefully this person did not want to fight.

The person walked out of the shadows and Ichigo had to stifle a gasp.

This girl was _stunning_

She had on a dark blue turtle neck shirt with blue jeans, her curves and body leaving little to the imagination. With black shoes and a black wool coat. All in all, this girl looked amazing.

As she walked up to him, Ichigo felt the reiatsu pressure rise with each step. Still Ichigo did not budge, even if sweat began to form on his forehead.

'_This pressure is more than I thought.'_

She finally stopped a mere 2 inches from his face. They stood there unflinching for minutes when it was really seconds.

"Show me what it means." She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" he asked after a while, his eyebrows raised.

"Show me what it means to be… human." She said.

In a flurry of movements, she removed her turtle neck revealing smooth and skeleton-less skin. Without time to defend, Halibel sprung on him and…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**KUKUKU. WHAT IS SHE DOING?**

**I know…but you don't… let's keep it that way. **

**Next chapter, Halibel's meaning, and the girls sit down for a cup of coffee and guess who is brought up in the conversation.**


	3. Careful

**Get ready for the next chapter of Ichigo the ladies man.**

**This should be an interesting chapter.**

**One person already guessed who the green eyed beauty was. So let us continue on.**

**Don't own bleach DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In a flurry of movements, she removed her turtle neck revealing smooth and skeleton-less skin. Without time to defend, Halibel sprung on him and…_

Locked lips with the now stunned boy. Ichigo was in shock.

'Is she… kissing me? What is going on?' he wondered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After gasping for air, Ichigo sputtered and tried to talk but failed miserably as Halibel put her turtle neck sweater back up. Covering her mouth and only showing her eyes and nose.

"What was that for?" asked a still shocked Ichigo who could not lie, a part of him wanted to kiss her again.

"Is that what it feels like to be human?" asked Halibel as she walked up to him again. Ichigo backing up every time she moved forward.

"N -no! There is way more to that then being human." He said as he almost shouted at her but his voice came out as very low.

"Then show me what it means to be human." She said as she stopped her approach.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his phone. 10 pm and a 3rd encounter with a female. He needed rest.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" he asked her as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"We can." She said after being silent a full 2 minutes. Ichigo sighed and relief before he questioned her again.

"Wait, where are you staying?" he asked as she looked as if she had been wearing the same outfit for a while now on account of the tears and dirt stains on it.

"In the park." She said blatantly as if it was her home for years. Ichigo sighed yet again.

"Come with me. You can…stay at my place." Ichigo said as he put his hands in his pocket and walked, Halibel soon following quietly.

(Kurosaki residence)

Ichigo silently opened the door to his house and escorted Halibel in. he put his finger to his mouth to signalize her being quiet before quietly and swiftly bringing her to his room and looking in his room for anything for her to wear to sleep.

"Ok, put these on and if you want to take a shower here is a towel." Ichigo said as he tossed her some clothing and a towel. He then led her to a bathroom and showed her how to use it. When he was finished, he went in his closet and pulled out a roll out mat and a pillow with a cover before disrobing and putting on a white shirt with blue shorts before laying on the mat.

A few second later Halibel walked in dressed in a white turtle neck shirt that Ichigo barely wore( he figured she liked covering her face) and gray pajama pants with red racing cars. Her blond locks all over the place. Ichigo looked at her in a dazed expression.

The two stood in silence before Ichigo scolded himself silently before getting up and pointing to the bed.

"You can sleep there." He said as she moved and laid down and he turned off the light.

"Good night Halibel." He said softly.

"Good night…Ichigo-kun." She said in a melodic voice that sent shivers down his spine yet again.

As the two slowly fell asleep, on the other side of town, 4 females sat in front of a round table giggling and sipping tea. One blond haired, one orange haired and two black haired females sat around. The four people being Matsumoto, Hinamori, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"So, anything new going on?" asked Tatsuki as she sipped her tea, she immediately suspected something was wrong when Hinamori and Matsumoto averted her gaze and blushed.

"Ok, what are you two hiding?" asked Tatsuki as she dropped her tea cup and folded her hands before a small smirk appeared.

"Is it a man?" asked Tatsuki as she smiled when the two blushes deepened.

"Oh please, what makes you think it would be a man?" said Matsumoto as she chuckled and waved her hand and slowly made her way out the door.

"Well it seems as if It is time for me to go to bed. Have a long day of work tomorrow." She said as she quickly left and closed the door. Orihime sweat dropped as Matsumoto ran back in and dragged Hinamori as well before closing the door again.

"What was that about?" asked Orihime as she bit into a cookie with octopus candy dipped in sweet in sour sauce.

"I don't know, but we will find out." Said Tatsuki as a very demonic background appeared behind her and organ music began playing, her eyes red and face twisted in evil madness before a cookie was put into her mouth, to which she paled very quickly.

"Taste my cookies." Orihime said with a smile. Tatsuki kindly smiled back as she quickly turned green and tried to consume the weird tasting but ok tasting at the same time cookie. She was slowly making progress in Orihime's weird taste of cooking.

Last time it was barbeque sauce instead of sweet and sour sauce.

(Kurosaki residence)

Ichigo was in confusion.

He could have sworn Halibel was in his bed when he closed his eyes to sleep.

So what was she doing on the floor with him, arms wrapped around him possessively and hair tickling his nose?

He would have pondered this longer, but he heard his voice being called by no doubt his little sister Yuzu calling him for breakfast.

Was that footsteps getting louder?

Ichigo panicked as he tried to pry Halibel off of him but the female would just snuggle deeper into him. He quickly picked her up and ran into the closet, closing the door behind him and breathing a little hard as the door opened.

"Ichigo?" asked Yuzu, dressed in a pink and white apron.

"I'm in the closet…getting dressed, I'm coming soon. Go on down without me." Said a muffled Ichigo's voice.

"ok." Yuzu said as she smiled and closed the door behind her before heading sighed as he heard the retreating steps before looking at Halibel.

Whose green eyes looked back at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Do you humans hide in the closet as routine?" she asked as she looked at him withj questionable eyes. Ichigo sighed and then realized they were holding each other still. He slowly let go of her to which she did in return as well before Ichigo grunted and pushed the closet door open.

"Ok, I will bring you food in a few seconds and then I'll explain to you what being a human is. Stay in the room and don't let anyone but me see you. If you have gto used the bathroom, use it quietly." He said as he walked to the door and closed it behind him going downstairs.

As soon as his foot reached the bottom, he dodged a kick his father sent him as he yelled good morning, and bashed his fist into his father's skull.

"Good morning." Said Yuzu and Karin, one happily and the other lazily.

"Good morning." Ichigo said as well in a lazy voice. He quickly went to the table and picked up his breakfast before retreating upstairs.

"You're not going to eat with us?" asked Yuzu with a puppy-eyed look on her face.

"I will, I just have to take care of a … project, I'll return back downstairs as soon as I'm done." Ichigo said as he went upstairs. Karin and Yuzu looked at one another before shrugging.

"So secretive." Karin said.

Ichigo walked in the bathroom to find Halibel in the same spot he left her when he went down stairs.

"Here is some food." He said as he handed the woman a plate, she looked at it before saying her thank you and sat down on the mat as she ate. Ichigo watched her delicate manners in eating; her lips were small but very cute. He wondered how they felt if he was to kiss her again.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before saying he was going to use the bathroom.

As Ichigo showered, he tried to formulate how he was going to show her how it was to be human. He continued to think so before he heard a sound that he definitely did not want to hear.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo swiftly turned off the shower before hopping out and wrapping the towel on his waist. He ran out the bathroom door and entered his room to see a sight he would never forget.

A very confused Halibel stared down a smirking Yourichi Shihōin.

Ichigo scowled as he knew this would soon be known by everyone that he was housing an arrancar that was in the war against them.

"Well hello." Said Yourichi with a smirk as she looked at the now sighing Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms and stood, posture stiff as a board

"Oh, just visiting, came to say hello." Said Yourichi as her eyes roamed everywhere but his face. Ichigo quickly realized he was nude without the towel and blushed and sputtered as he grabbed clothing and went In his closet to get dressed.

As he exited, he nearly crashed into Yourichi who stood in front of him, playful smirk now gone.

"Come with me. We need to have a talk." She said as her face said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"why now?" he asked as he looked at her, annoyance clearly in his eyes, he liked having Yourichi around, really he did, but he could never tell what she was thinking. Most of the female he knew were pretty predictable but he couldn't expect anything from Yourichi.

"He has to do with your…friend I should say." Yourichi said before she made her way to the window and jumped out. But not before taunting the strawberry.

"Well it was nice seeing you Halibel-chan, hope u enjoy your stay with Ichigo. Take advantage, he has a lot to teach you." Said Yourichi with a wink as she hopped out the window. Ichigo blushed and growled before telling the still quiet and looking around Halibel he would be back.

As Ichigo followed Yourichi up to the roof, he landed and as soon as he did, he immediately asked what was up.

"I just want you to be careful Ichigo." Said Yourichi as she stood a couple feet away from him.

"Be careful of what?" asked Ichigo.

"Halibel."

"What about her?" said Ichigo, tone very annoyed.

"The reason is pretty simple. If that reason is ever discovered, who knows what might happen." Said Yourichi as she peered into Ichigo's brown eyes before looking away at the rest of Karakura town.

"What is the reason I should be careful already? I have a busy day you know." Ichigo said as he was preparing to leave.

"Halibel has lost her memory. She does not remember anything except one person." Said Yourichi as she looked at him

"Me?" Ichigo asked with an eye brow raised?

"That's right. But that is not the only reason you should be a little careful." Yourichi said as she looked at him and walked up to him slowly.

"What is the other reason I should be careful then? Why can't you just tell me everything so I can go?" said Ichigo as he finally had enough and was tired of the stalling Yourichi was doing. She seemed like she was in deep thought and couldn't look at him for less than 6 seconds before looking somewhere else.

Yourichi was a little hurt at the tone of voice he used, but she knew by now Ichigo was one of little patience. This was not the reason she came to see him, there was another reason she wanted to see him but it seemed that reason would have to wait another day when he was not busy… which might be a while if Halibel didn't recover fast.

She decided to give another reason for immediate worry.

"Halibel's hole to signify she is a hollow is slowly closing up.?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THERE we go… the next chapter. Was that good? Bad? Average?**

**Next chapter is Halibel's human experience and the entrance of another lady.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: THE REVISION

**Yes… this is an author's note… no need to get hyped… **

**Sorry. **

**Now, I want to give everyone who has been reading this story a warning… **

**I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WITH THIS STORY… I do. But the direction it was going is not the way I intended. As such, now that I'm equipped with the knowledge that I have now, I will be editing EVERYTHING… from chapter 1 to the latest chapter, because that's just how messed up things are… so, whatever you read, prepare for it to change, or for things to be left alone… **

**Another thing I've learned is, plain and simple. You can't please everyone… that's understandable… fully… hate it or love it, I am going to do what I feel will make my story better. **

**This will take time to change all… I ask for patience and clarity… my vision will not be tampered with… this is for the best. Just wait for me… and stay tuned… I am coming… **

**if your asking...why I'm putting so many dots...after every sentence... its because i like that... it keeps me comforted... yeah...  
**

**so with that being said: **

**Hokage No More**

**Father Son Bond**

**Ichigo The Ladies Man**

**the following stories are now on hold, with Beyond Good and Evil ( I might change that title soon too) being the main focus as everything is going as planned with that one...i also have made some edits in Will Of Fire and will be continuing that one as well so stay tuned...  
**

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. **

**thanks again for reading!  
**


End file.
